Asia Flights
Asia Flights is a popular Airline company that mainly takes Humans to destinations in Asia and Africa, though there are some stops at Antarctica. It was created in 1964 in the country Japan. Asia Flights means Flights To Asia in Japanese, but since it mainly flies in Asia, it means the airplanes mainly fly and land in Asia. Currently it has three classes. It has 230 Aircraft. Mostly Boeing-367's. Penguins sometimes take vacations in Asia so they sometimes take this Airline. History Early Years (1964-1970) On February 27 1964, the Boss of the Japanese Technology Company thought about making a Airline for all of Asia. On March 4-5, they approved it and made the creation of, Asia Flights, they then ordered 10 Aircraft for the start, with 15 destinations being Singapore, Beijeing China, Kabul Afghanistan, Mumbai India, Male Maldives, Kualu Lumpur Malaysia, Shanghai China, Seoul South Korea, Dubai UAE, Mecca Saudia Arabia, Jeresuleam Israel, Jakarta Indeonasia, Kathmandu Nepal, Manila Phillipienes and Kolkata India. Asia Flights started operating in April 1964. In 1967, they bought 30 more Aircraft, making 40, and fifteen new destinations, three being out of Asia for the first time. They were all in Africa and were Cairo Egypt, Cape Town South Africa and Tripoli Libya. In 1970, they ordered 20 more Aircraft, making 60. Golden Age (1971-1995) Even though the most people fly on Asia Flights today, the golden age happend before the 3'rd millenium. During the first four years, ten new destinations were available, with 2 more in Africa and one in Europe. For the first 9 years, the company ordered 40 aircraft, thats 100. In 1982, there were 30 new destinations, 5 new in Africa, 4 in Europe and 3 in Australiasia and Oceania. In 1987, Asia Flights ordered 25 more aircraft. In 1990, Asia Flights finaly reached Antarctica and the Americas. It had 300 new destinations, 25 in Europe, 20 In Africa and 17 in Oceania. Antarctica had 30 destinations, North America had 30 and South America had 30. In 1992, to commemorate the 30'th year of Asia Flights, the company ordered twenty Asia Flights Memory-284 aircrafts, only flying for that year. In 1995, 500 destinations were ordered, with 50 in Europe, 40 In Oceania, 40 in Africa, 40 in Antarctica, 45 in South America and 50 in North America. Modern Age (1995-Present) In 1997 Asia Flights had thousands of destinations all across the world! It ordered lots of planes and it all became 195 planes. In 2001 Asia Flights destinations were cancelled in U.S.A and the Middle East because of war but in 2003 they were opened again. In 2009 Asia Flights ordered 10 more planes so they could have 205. Recently on December 27 2011 Asia Flights ordered a new type of plane called Asia-Antarcticana Sonica 4, and 25 of them plus 200 new destinations. These were used January 14 2011.Asia Flights has currently ordered 15 40'th Aniversery Planes due to be used in 2014. Classes Class 1 Class 1 has white or black leather seats with the finest fibers on pillows. The blankets are simply delightful, and the pillows are made with soft cotton. The seats can go back and forward, and have a screen with a wide range of movies and music. These seats cost $350 extra to the customer. Class 2 Class 2 has only white leather seats with cotton-stuffed pillows. The blankets are furry but smaller than Class 1's though. The seats can go back and forward a bit, and have a screen with a limited amount of movies. These seats cost $200 extra to the customer. Class 3 Class 3 has grey leather seats with cotton pillows. The blankets are thin and have few furs on it. the seats do not go back or forward, and have a screen with music ONLY. These seats cost $125 extra to the customer. Category:Airlines Category:Companies